


Only Six Rules

by Bolontiku



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Tony only has to follow six rules to ask you a big question.





	1. Chapter 1

**1) Make sure my nails are done.**

Tony smiled as he stepped into the nail salon, you waved your free hand at him and he made his way over, quickly setting a hand between your shoulder blades and leaning down to peck your lips. “hey there beautiful, hows my favorite person in the world?”

You tugged on his tie till he moved forwards again, lips meeting yours until you were satisfied with the small kisses. “I don’t know, how are you doing?”

“Not fair,” he chided looking around the salon and letting out a noise of happiness as you stood, “all done?”

You laughed lightly as his hand found it’s place at the small of your back, “what is your rush babe? You’ve met my family already!”

Tony shrugged his shoulders producing his card and paying. “thank you,” he gave the cashier a wink and led you out the front door. “Don’t wanna be late for your annual family reunion.”

You scoffed, “when I first pitched the idea of you going you were against it and now your so gung-ho for it you even picked out the color of my nails which,” you looked at the french manicure, “thank you by the way.” You leaned up at the car as he held the door for you giving him a quick peck on the cheek before quickly disappearing into the car.

Tony followed you and laughed when you slid into his lap, “you are quite literally the perfect woman for me!” he chuckled hands slipping up your skirt to grip your ass in hand. He dropped his head back onto the cushioned leather behind him as you rolled your hips into his, “darling, as much as I adore your sense of,” he gasped and you giggled as you felt him harden against you.

“You were saying?” you asked as he groaned a smile on your lips, a squeal escaping you as he crashed his lips against yours and shoved you onto the seat, hurriedly shoving his pants off.

“Think we got another thirty minutes before the car will pull up to your dads... have I told you how much I love you?”

You laughed gasping as he pushed in, “just twice since this morning, mmngh!”

**2) Ask for my parents blessing.**

Tony watched as you fluttered among a group of your cousins, the men all laughing and poking you, he couldn’t quite hear what was being said but you looked around and finally met his gaze. The corner of his mouth lifting as you blushed prettily.

“You make my daughter happy.”

Tony looked over and smiled at your father. “You know I do make an attempt.”

He grinned and clapped Tony on the shoulder. “That is the thing though, she could be making it too easy for you.”

Tony watched as the men surrounding you all backed up as you playfully took a defensive stance hands coming up in front of your face and you jabbed at one of them. “I highly doubt that, you always seem to under estimate her you know Mr. Y/L/N. Since we’re on the subject of Y/N, I do have something to ask you and your wife.”

He was surprised as the mans hand on his shoulder gripped a little harder, making him tear his eyes off of you. He noted the mans eye seemed a little brighter and he was struggling for words. “Yes, ahem. Her mother is in the kitchen, come along then.”

You watched as Tony dropped his head, smiling as your dad leaned in. The looked of surprise had your brows snapping together and you took a step from the group of men around you.

One of your cousins caught your arm, “hey, he’s fine he has you all the time. Stay here with us, we need to catch up!”

You looked back over and saw the two most important men of your life heading into the house. It made your heart soar knowing Tony had become so relaxed around your family. You moved to go back on chatting with your cousins when you recognized a familiar blond and brunette sticking out like a sore thumb and surrounded by your female cousins. “What in the hell are they doing here?” you asked more to yourself than anyone and began marching towards them in determination.


	2. Chapter 2

**3) Make it a complete surprise.**

You tugged on one ear and a handful of dark brown hair in the other, “what are you two doing here?!” you demanded pulling them from the gaggle of women. Steve grinned as he swept you up in his arms, Bucky letting out a yelp before you let go of his hair and wrapped your arms around Steve’s shoulders, you laughter ringing out.

“Damn doll,” Bucky rubbed his scalp and ran his fingers through his hair. “We were invited.”

Steve set you back on your feet, dropping a kiss to your cheek as Bucky slid his hand around  your waist dropping a kiss to your other cheek. It was what made you feel like the center of the world, being accepted like this by Tony’s friends and family, as the Avengers were his family.

“Did Tony ask you to come?” you asked smiling up at Bucky.

“Sure did!” he answered.

“Gotta say, we wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Steve grinned broadly.

“What is he up to? He has been acting out of sorts today, not that I don’t like it, it’s just…” you started looking around, “I should find him and let him know your here!” you nodded patting Steve’s shoulder.

“I don’t think finding him is gonna be a problem darlin’,” Steve said as you heard Tony’s voice.

“Y/L/N family! Hello, yeah hi!” Tony grinned broadly as everyone there turned to him, sending you a wink as the party settled and everyone’s attention moved to him. “Now, you all know me as Y/N’s boyfriend and we’ve been around each other to say I would like for her to come over here…” he waved at you, Steve nudging your forwards as you stood frozen to the spot in confusion.

As soon as you were within reach Tony’s arms wrapped around you and you found yourself giggling. “Tony what is going on here?” you asked in a hushed voice.

**4)Use my full name.**

“Y/F/N Y/L/N,” your eyes flickered over his shoulder where your mother and father stood just behind him. “You remember when we first met?” you nodded biting don on your bottom lip to stifle a burst of laughter. Tony looked around at everyone, “She dumped her coffee on me and I dumped her into a pond.”

There was laughter from your family gathered around. “It wasn’t a pond!”

Tony looked at you, warm brown eyes meeting yours, “pond, fountain, the fact of the matter is that you called me the dumbest most-” he laughed as you launched yourself at him, mouth sealing over his in a kiss to drown out the vile words that were about to come from his sinful lips. He laughed gleefully, your family roaring in cheers and laughter as you dropped your head to his shoulder. 

“Jerk,” you growled at him, your lips brushing against his neck.

“Alright, alright,” Tony let out a laugh running his hands up and down your back. “That was almost a year and a half ago. So it took me a year and three months to get you to agree to date me,’ you smacked his shoulder prompting him to burst into more laughter as everyone else did as well. 

“The thing is Y/F/N, that ever since you called me the dumbest most asinine son of a herpes riddled whore,” you pinched him, not daring to look at your mother, color rising to your cheeks as your family laughed. “I was utterly and hopelessly in love.”

You huffed out a laugh, Steve cheering as Bucky laughed. Looking at him you couldn’t help but shake your head. “ I love you too-”

“Of course you do, everyone loves me,” he quipped. You tugged his hair and he chuckled, “you keep abusing me your going to force me to cut it short. No, but in all seriousness. The Avengers are more than friends and my allies, they are my family, but you came along and you showed me there was more, you gave me your family, and I have been blessed in the fact that I wasn’t able to run them off and they tolerate me.”

“Tony,” you looked around, “what is this? You don’t have to make a grand speech at my family reunion baby.”

“I know, I know, just bare with me a little longer yeah?” you nodded as he cleared his throat. “Now… how did it go? You gave me the rules and I’m a stickler for them, you know that. I would never break a single rule!” he waggled his eyebrows at you. 

“Lets see, number one, get your nails done, yup. Two, parents blessing, in the kitchen just now,” you felt you bottom lips quiver. He remembered! Eyes darted over to your parents as your vision blurred, emotions bubbling up, still you could see your mother beaming and clutching your fathers hand as they both nodded to you. “None of that, gonna mess up your make up,” he chided running his thumb just under your eye and you took in a breath. 

“Lets see,” he hummed, “three, make it a surprise, here we are at your family reunion I’d count that as a surprise. Four use your name which I did, have, always will.”

“Tony?” your voice sounded small even to your own ears as he took a breath and stepped back from you, head dropping and he shook his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**4) Get down on one knee.**

Your family was as usual getting more excited than you, you could hear them squealing and the roar that they produced would leave you deaf as Tony took your hands in his your breath halted as he knelt down in front of you.

“Now I think I’ve got this right?” he questioned smiling up at you uncertainly.

You fought back the lump in your throat, your bottom lip quivering as you said nothing but nodded vigorously. You wanted very much to keep this ingrained in your memory. There he was in front of you, the man that had very much changed your life the moment he had crashed into you. (There was no way you would ever admit to being the one who had crashed into him.)

The moment you had met those soft brown eyes you knew, your entire life had changed, the ground beneath your feet shifting in an unsettling way before righting itself when he caught your elbow to keep you from running off. Of course when he caught your elbow and pulled you back towards him he had completely underestimated it and you flew into the fountain behind him. Hence the most horrific words that you had shouted at him.

In the year and a half that had followed he had completely and utterly devoted every minute to pushing you over the edge into insanity. Missed coffee dates, the terror of seeing him on the news and not knowing what was happening, missed dinners, broken promises. The fights over stupid disagreements, which was often with both of you being hot headed. The hang ups, the sick feeling in your pit of your stomach when this happened, tears, frustration, the anger.

There were also flowers, late night visits, his smile, the way his eyes crinkled at the edges, the sound of his voice on the other end of the phone. He made your heart thunder in your ears, his laughter made you pause, the feel of his lips on yours righted the world. The way his hand felt perfect in yours, it was also in the quiet moments, your legs thrown over his, one calloused hand caressing your calf, the way he hummed ‘Enter Sandman’ as he went over schematics or worked on his suits. How easily he included you in everything, not wanting to keep you in the dark he answered every question you could think of till you exhausted yourself.

His arms around you, his cheek pressed to yours, the way he kissed you. Laughing in bed, the way he made you scream his name, or whisper ‘I love you’.

“Tony?”

Those brown eyes flickered up to yours as he reached into his pocket with a free hand. “Y/N, there is something I have to ask you.”

**5) Have someone catch it on camera.**

There was a small black box in his hand, biting down on his bottom lip he flicked it open, “Will you make me the most lucky man alive, by agreeing to be my wife?”

There was no one else, your family disappeared into the background and it was just Tony. 

Just Tony in front of you staring up at you and you nodded. “YEEEEESSSSS!!”

His laughter rang out as you squealed and threw yourself at him, knocking him off his knee and sending the both of you to the floor. “Baby, the ring!” he sighed as your lips met his, you suppressed a giggle as he struggled to sit up with you in his lap, his free hand keeping you both upright. “Oh, hey now..” he smirked as you sat back and he brushed away the tears that were spilling over, “now don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he chided brushing them away, “hand?” 

You couldn’t help laughing at his matter of fact way of talking your breath stopping as he slid the ring onto your finger. “Tony… it’s perfect!”

A hand on your shoulder brought you back, your family helping you up to your feet and arms wrapping around you. Tony was also swept up in congratulations laughing as he hands clapped him on the back, women kissed his cheek, making him chuckle. 

You were swept up into familiar arms and saw Bucky standing behind the blond holding a camera up, “he got the best shots!” the brunette grinned. 

“Steve?” you looked up at him as he set you down, his blue eyes misty.

“Well, it’s part of the reason we were invited, how could we miss this and I got every second in frames,” he grinned, “kinda like these camera’s function waaay better than what we had back in the day.”

Bucky chuckled and nudged his shoulder with his own, “c’mon man,” he grinned as you stretched your arms out to him, letting him lift you off the floor, both men easily lifting you off by at least two feet. At first it had been disconcerting, that was until you met Thor who lifted you onto his shoulder and loved making you scream and clutch at his long blond strands.

Tony had been green with jealousy. You punched at Bucky’s shoulders your way of asking to be put down, eyes searching for your boyfriend. 

Boyfriend.

Fiance.

Husband to be.

Tony turned at that moment, a soft smile playing at his lips, Steve and Bucky on either side of him. ‘I love you,’ he mouthed the words and you felt you could burst into tears again. You returned the words with an added blown kiss. He laughed when you hand was snatched and your female cousins gushed over the ring.

Your parents finally came to you, pushing their way past the others and wrapping themselves around you. Whispering words of congratulations and love, threatening to kill the Iron Man if he hurt you. You laughed and kissed them happiness shining out of you.

“So?” 

You turned to find Tony behind you, his hands already finding their way around your waist, “So?” you returned raising your eyebrow as he pulled you against him.

Tony chuckled leaning down to press his lips against yours, facial hair tickling you. His kisses moved past your lips to your jaw and he let out a frustrated sigh, his forehead falling to your when you whimpered softly under his ministrations. “I think I should take my fiance home to show her just how happy she has made me.”

“I think that is a wise decision,” you answered pecking his lips again, “you know Tony, I would have said yes over coffee.”

Leading you through the crowd he looked over his shoulder and squeezed your hand gently, “I know, I also know it’s the little things that matter.”


End file.
